Resident Evil: Code Genesis Trophies
Resident Evil: Code Genesis includes a wide variety of trophies for the PS3 system, all of which are unlocked through sub scenarios and the main scenario. There are a total of 54 throughout the entire game's system, including trophies for online game play. Note: Some trophies and achievements can only be achieved through certain scenarios and certain situations. Trophies *1. Book of Genesis PLATINUM TROPHY: Success! You have unlocked all trophies in Resident Evil: Code Genesis. *2. We are Family: Successfully make your way to the hospital. *3. Severed Limbs are a Kinder Mistress: Defeat the U-10. *4. Jet Streaming: Defeat Vanek. *5. What a Girl Wants: Unlock all unlockable weapons. *6. The Fast and the Furious: Kill 20 Super Zombies without being hit. *7. Braiiiiiiiiiiins: Kill a Super Zombie with a Headshot. *8. Secret Stash: Discover the Secret Weapon Room in the Intensive Care chapter. *9. She's Tripping: Heal your Partner 10 times from poison with an Antidote Shot. *10. In Like Flint: Successfully sneak past Alex's guards outside the island facility without being seen. *11. Maximum Payne: Successfully break the necks of 15 guards. (This can be achieved on multiple playthroughs as well as with an upgraded costume). *12. Sins of the Father: Defeat the Alpha Tyrant on any difficulty. *13. School Crossing Zone: Take Out 5 Super Zombies from a rooftop with a Sniper Rifle. *14. Reach Out and Cut Someone: Kill 50 enemies with the Katana. *15. I'm Queen of the World: Defeat Alex on any difficulty setting. *16. In Soviet Russia, Gun Shoots You: Complete Russian Roulette on any difficulty setting. *17. Hello Clarice...: Complete Jill's Hidden Story on any difficulty setting. *18. Welcome to the Jungle: Complete Lost Memories on any difficulty setting. *19. Game Over, Man. Game Over: Complete Apocalyptic Mode. *20. Kickball!: Kick a Hunter G off of your partner before they are poisoned. *21. Exodus: Leave Newark City. *22. Jeepers, it's a Creeper: Defeat the Incubator. *23. Like a Bat Out of Hell: Defeat Alex in Apocalyptic Mode. *24. Blinded by the Light: Destroy all floodlights on Isle Alexandria *25. Coming out of the Closet: Successfully kill a guard while hiding in a supply closet without being seen. *26. G-Unit: Defeat Jonas' G-Type. *27. No Smoking: Toss an Incendiary Grenade on Super Zombies which results in an immediate kill. *28. No Man's Land: Kill all of Alex's Guards. *30. You're Unbelievable: Finish a single chapter without ever having to be healed. *31. Dancing Queen: Defeat the Reaper X. *32. Dead Men Tell No Tales: Kill 60,000 enemies. (This can be achieved on multiple playthroughs). *33. Head in the Clouds: Shoot down 15 crows. *34. Charlotte's Web: Kill a Black Widow. *35. Cat Calls: Alert Osiris and kill it with a headshot. *36. The Ants are Burning Three-by-Three: Kill ants with an Incendiary Grenade. *37. Red Mist: Kill Super Zombies with a chained explosion of Proximity Mines. *38. Ground Zero: Escape the facility before it explodes. *39. Egg on Your Face: Kill an enemy with a Rotten Egg. *40. Sob Story: Uncover all of Dahlia's diary pages. *41. Great Expectations: Save your teammate 10 times while they are in DYING status. *42. Dirty Job: Pull off 50 physical KO attacks. *43. Wear Something Pretty: Unlock all available costumes for Mercenaries Mode. *44. Pack Rat: Obtain all available weapons in the game. *45. That's Not a Knife...: Parry an attack with your knife. *46. Toy Soldiers: Unlock all figures. *47. Maxed Out: Max out all weapons. *48. It's Me, Mario: Give 10 First Aid Sprays to your partner. *49. Not a Team Player: Score 100,000 points in Team Survivors. *50. My Time to Shine: Score 90,000 points in Survivors. *51. All Hands In: Win 40 matches in Team Survivors. *52. Head Hunters: Win 40 matches in Team Slayers. *53. Let's Rock!: Win 40 matches in Slayers. *54. I Will Survive: Win 40 matches in Survivors. ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:07, January 1, 2011 (UTC)